carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Night Shift
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 20a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 25, 2008 |Image file = Ep20AS8.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = King of the Gobblebugs |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = No Snow Day}} is the first part of the twentieth episode of Adventures In Care a lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary In the morning, Funshine runs up and starts teasing Bedtime over what a great day it will be. Tenderheart tells Funshine that he's being rude, so Funshine apologies. To make it up to Bedtime, Funshine agrees to go with him on a nightly patrol. Oopsy and Tenderheart decides to join them. Once the sun starts to set, Funshine, Tenderheart, and Oopsy show up to accompany Bedtime on his nightly routine. They start at Cheer's house, where Cheer is tucking Baby Hugs and Tugs into bed. Bedtime reads the babies a story and they fall asleep, but wake back up as Bedtime tries to leave. Funshine decides to read the next story, but ends up going through every book on the bookshelf before the cubs are asleep. Back at Bedtime's house, Funshine, Tenderheart, and Oopsy lie down as Bedtime activates his belly badge. This will allow the bears to accompany him into dreamland. Once in dreamland, they hear Surprise sigh and go to help her. Surprise Bear comments that she knew they would come over and ask her what's wrong because her dream is stuck in a loop of predictability. Bedtime explains this is a nightmare, since Surprise Bear loves surprises. Bedtime tries to comfort Surprise, but the dreamland Bedtime, Funshine, Tenderheart, and Oopsy show up to say the same thing. Baby Hugs and Tugs go by while riding on giant rubber duckies. Grumpy pushes his Power Generator out of his garage, only for it to be crushed by Baby Hug's giant duck. Bedtime tries to catch the cubs, but they disappear. Bedtime explains that the cubs are awake again, and teleports everyone out of dreamland. Back in Cheer's house, Baby Hugs and Tugs ask for a glass of water. After getting their drink, Bedtime turns out the lights. Baby Hugs refuses to sleep in the dark, so Bedtime makes her a nightlight using his belly badge. Baby Tugs refuses to sleep in the light, so Funshine stacks their story books in front of it so Tugs can sleep in the shadow. The Care Bears return to Bedtime's house where they teleport back to dreamland. Here they decide to split up. Tenderheart and Oopsy leave together and Funshine decides to go off on his own. Funshine tries to help Share with her nightmare where a bowl of pudding came alive. The pudding refuses to listen to Funshine and chases Funshine and Share out of Share's house. Now out and about in dreamland, the pudding monster wreaks havoc on the other bear's dreams. Funshine returns to Bedtime with Share and explains that this is her nightmare. Bedtime ask Share what she needs to defeat the pudding monster, and Share says "Spoons!" Every bear in dreamland gets a spoon, and they all eat the pudding monster together. As they're eating, all the bears start to wake up. It's now morning in Care-a-Lot. Bedtime walks through Care-a-Lot, followed by a tuckered Funshine, Tenderheart, and Oopsy Bear. Bedtime explains that he could of just told the other bears what he does at night so they wouldn't have had to accompany him, but notices that they're not listening. Instead, Funshine, Tenderheart, and Oopsy have fallen asleep. Bedtime goes to sit by his napping buddies, and falls asleep next to them. Errors * While taking to Funshine, Bedtime's slippers disappear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep20AS1.png * When approaching Surprise Bear in dreamland, her hair tie is incorrectly colored red. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep20AS2.png * In several scenes, Tenderheart is missing the bottom strap to his backpack. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep20AS3.png * In dreamland, Amigo is shown bouncing on a ball, then riding a fish while wearing a top hat, and then he's shown back on the ball again. * When Wish Bear flies by, her tassels are incorrectly colored pink. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep20AS7.png Trivia * This is the fourth appearance of Hugs and Tugs. They were previously in Oopsy the Hero, Trueheart's Big Trip, and Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks. * This is the second time the bears visit dreamland, the first time was in Good Knight Bedtime. * This is the third appearance of Grumpy's Power Generator, it was last seen in A Little Help and Whose Friend is Who?. * Surprise never gets any help dealing with her nightmare. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes